The Doctor is Beautiful
by KaeKaeD
Summary: 10 and Rose end up in Seoul at an ANJell concert, and The Doctor discovers something odd about one of the members.


The Doctor is Beautiful

Doctor Who/You're Beautiful crossover. I can't remember if MiNyu participated in a full ANJell concert right now, so I've decided she did. I'm also American, not Korean or British, so my word choice may be a bit off.

Sorry for all the dialogue. It is easiest for me to write because I talk a lot.

"Doctor, where are we going?" Rose asked as she watched The Doctor do what she likes to call his TARDIS dance.

"Oh. Here and there everywhere! Every When" The Doctor ran his fingers through his brown hair making it stand on end and continued his dance flipping switches and levers and the other odds and ends that made up the TARDIS console.

"No. Seriously. Where are we going now?" Rose paused. "You don't know, do you?"

"It isn't that I don't know…" The Doctor tried to come up with an excuse he hadn't used before, but it was too late. Rose's laughter was echoing thru the TARDIS.

"Why do I even ask?" A few seconds later, the TARDIS stopped.

"Ok, now that we stopped where (and when) are we?"

Rose watched as The Doctor put on his brainy glasses. She knew he thought he looked more intelligent with them on, and never told him he didn't because while he made not look more intelligent, he certainly looked good when he wore them.

"Ah, let's see. Milky Way Galaxy. SOL Solar System. Earth. Republic of Korea, Seoul. approximately 2009."

"Korea. Well that's different."

"Yes, it is. I wonder what the TARDIS is up to? Well, one way to find out. C'mon Rose."

As they walked thru the streets of Seoul, Rose noticed something. "Doctor, why are all these signs in English? oh wait. The TARDIS does that, right."

"Correctomundo…wait, I said I was never going to say that again." Shaking his head to clear the word that should never be said away, The Doctor continued. "Anyway, the TARDIS translates everything you see and hear whether it is an Alien language or an Earth language. It can translate Raxacoricofallapatorian so Korean isn't a probl…." The Doctor's discourse on comparative languages was interrupted by some far off high pitched screams. The Doctor and Rose grabbed hands and Ran towards the sound. As they got closer and closer, they could tell it was female and sounded young and again very high-pitched. One word seemed to repeat over and over, Angel. The Doctor's heartbeats quickened.

"The Weeping Angels! They're extinct!"

"The What?"

"The Weeping Angels. Living Statues. But they should be extinct and why are young girls screaming about them? The Angels work in secret." As Rose and The Doctor drew closer to the source of the screams that seem to come from a street or two over, Rose noticed something.

"Doctor. Why are we the only ones running?"

"Because no one else would run towards screaming."

"I know. But why is no one running away?" The Doctor stopped and looked around and noticed that other then some people giving them the stinkeye, people were going about their business.

"That's odd. Maybe some type of mind control device is preventing people from hearing the screams."

They continued running, and as they rounded the last corner they saw it. A massive crowd of young girls most still in their school uniforms carrying signs and screaming outside a large coliseum type building.

"Doctor. Hold up. They're not screaming 'Angel;' they're screaming 'A. N. Jell.' Take a look at the signs. and look at their head bands." The Doctor realized that many of the homemade signs the girls were carrying said "A. N. Jell" and many girls were wearing angel wings headbands. He looked at Rose not understanding her point.

"Do you think it is an Alien cult?" Rose simply pointed behind him. The Doctor turned and saw massive posters featuring four young men on the outside of the coliseum.

"Do you think they are the cult leaders?"

"Seriously? It is a Concert." Rose said the word very slowly. "These girls are fans of those guys who are apparently part of a boy band called A. N. Jell. Although, that one guy doesn't look that angelic."

"A concert? You mean it's not an alien invasion?" The Doctor sounded disappointed.

"Probably not, but you never can tell. We need to find a less-crowded entrance."

The Doctor and Rose decided the better part of valor was to avoid the crowd of screaming fans so they walked around the coliseum until they came to the backstage entrance. The guard tried to stop them, but a flash of psychic paper was enough to grant them entrance.

"Doctor. That's one of the 'cult leaders' right there he went into a room down the hall." Rose couldn't resist tweaking him a bit. "Oh and there went another. That must their dressing room. Can you please just scan for alien tech, just once, to see if there is an alien invasion or just a concert?"

The Doctor sighed and started waving around the sonic screwdriver while staring at it. "No 'alien tech' discovered from this distance, but we need to get a bit closer." he mumbled something under his breath that Rose couldn't quite hear. She wondered why he would mutter 'all this wood.'

The Doctor flung open the door of the dressing room with Rose following behind. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" A short man with glasses and a young woman with long hair stood in front of the four men from the posters. The young woman looked as if she were ready to attack them.

"I'm the Doctor. This is Rose, and this why we are here." The Doctor showed his paper around.

"British Reporters? Wow. Would you like a drink? Wow. Is the Korean Wave really that big in Britain? You're Korean is really good. Wow. When did you learn it? Is A. N. Jell that popular… " The short man started fawning over them until the young woman hit him in the back of the head.

"They are supposed to ask the questions not you." Turning to the Doctor and Rose, she continued. "I'm Coordinator Wang, and this is Angel's Manager Ma Hoon Yi. And this is A. N. Jell. Hwang TaeKyung, Kang ShinWoo, Jeremy and Go MiNam." Rose noticed that while all the members bowed their heads politely as they were introduced, Hwang TaeKyung seemed to be sneering and Jeremy blond head bounced a few times, like a small boy's.

"As I said, I'm The Doctor and Rose and I are here to interview A. N. Jell. Where shall we start?"

"Can this wait?" TaeKyung asked, "We have a concert in a little less then a hour, so I would prefer not to give interviews until after."

"How about you go first then and get it over with? Let me get out my recorder, and Rose can start the interview." The Doctor pulled the Sonic Screwdriver out of his pocket and started walking around and waving it. "I'm calibrating it." He said in explanation when he noticed the looks he was getting. "Go on, Rose."

"Oh right." Rose started to think of questions to get their attention away from The Doctor and his 'alien tech' scan. Just as she was about to start she heard it.

"That's not right."

She looked up to see The Doctor pointing the sonic screwdriver at Go MiNam. At that same moment, TaeKyung noticed as well. He quickly got up and stood protectively between MiNam and The Doctor.

"What do you think you are doing? What is that thing?" As TaeKyung yelled at The Doctor, A. N. Jell stood quietly beside them. Rose was surprised at how menacing Jeremy and ShinWoo could look, especially Jeremy, he didn't remind her of a little boy anymore. The Coordinator stood next to Go MiNam with her arm around his shoulders. Manager Ma looked from Go MiNam to TaeKyung to Rose to The Doctor as if he weren't sure what to do. He settled for standing in front of Rose as if to keep her away from Go MiNam.

"I told you. I'm the Doctor. And this thing is my 'recorder.' Well kinda, well sometimes, well, hardly ever. But that isn't the point. The point is that something is wrong. Just now, it recorded a woman right there."

"In case you haven't figured it out, I'm a woman." Coordinator Wang said bitingly.

"No, you're not. Not the... I mean. Well, you are a…" The Doctor looked a bit befuddled as Coordinator Wang looked ready to tear his head off.

"Doctor, you mean an alien woman?" Everyone exchanged surprised glances at Rose's question.

"Oh no, completely human. Just female. When He is supposed to be a man!" At that, the Doctor pointed the sonic screwdriver again at MiNam. TaeKyung would have hit him right there if a quiet "HyungNim" hadn't stopped him.

Everyone looked at the 'man' who had sat quietly the entire time. He stood up. "HyungNim, don't hurt him. Let me talk to him." Turning away from TaeKyung, she met The Doctor's eyes. "I don't know how you found out, but, yes, I'm a woman. Please, you can't tell anyone. My name is Go MiNyu. My twin brother is coming back in a little while. This is just temporary. And if you tell, TaeKyung, ShinWoo and Jeremy will be hurt because of me. And they can't get hurt."

Rose looked at the pleading woman because now that she knew she was a woman she can't believe she ever thought she was a man. "Doctor…"

"So not alien? Not going to hurt any of those kids out there? No mind control? And you're not planning to take over the world? " 6 confused faces shook their head no.

"Well, that's great then, where's the best seat for the concert, and can I get an autographed poster? It's not for me. It's for a friend."

- After the concert at A.N. Jell's dorm

"That has to have been the weirdest blackmail attempt ever." Jeremy said.

"All that for concert tickets and an autographed poster. That is certainly unusual." ShinWoo added.

"Do you think they will keep the secret?" MiNam asked quietly.

"Why wouldn't they pig-rabbit? Blackmailers prefer not to tell their secrets; they can get more money that way."

"Money? Do you think they will ask for money next?" MiNam sounded scared, and TaeKyung's look and tone softened.

"No. I'm sure they are finished. I think they got what they wanted."

"or maybe they were aliens. We should have asked them back here so I could throw them a party." Jeremy tried to duck as pillows hit him.

-After the concert in the TARDIS

"So Doctor. Did you ever discover what we were supposed to be doing before we got distracted?"

"Oh, we did what we need to do." (The Doctor has usual had his head buried under the panels looking for something.)

"What's that? Get an autographed poster for a 'friend?' Really, a 'friend?' Is that the best you could come up with?"

"I did want it for a friend." and with that The Doctor stood up with his prize. a roll of tape. He carefully unrolled the poster and taped it to the center console.

"Doctor. It is right-side in."

"I know. She can see it better that way. Isn't that right, dear?"

With that the lights momentarily brightened.

"Wait your 'friend' was the TARDIS? She/It/She is an A.N. Jell fan?"

"No. She is a Go MiNyu fan."

END

Author Note:

Please someone write good exciting Kdrama sci-fi/fantasy cross-over fic (this isn't it). The Doctor is easy because of the whole TARDIS babelfish, but think of all the possibilities (Slayers for one)

If there is something out there, please point me to it.


End file.
